


Life on Mars Ficlets

by DiscoSheets



Category: Arrested Development, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK), The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Parks and Rec too?, a bit of The Magician's Nephew and ST. elsewhere, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets inspired by prompts at the Life on Mars LJ fan comm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crossover

**Author's Note:**

> None of these people, places or things belong to me.

"I had just woke up from the most peculiar dream, we were all in a snow globe, at a museum." Sam turned to Marty. "Don't you mean, at a snow globe museum?"  
"Well, Sammy the Manly, I figure things they're the same."  
Sam bristled at this young, obviously high American kid's nickname-ification.  
"Marty, you came here to, tell me.... Us..something?"  
Marty, played with the handle of his coffee mug, which Sam was quickly beginning to suspect contained something other than coffee.  
"Well, what if I told you I met the puppet master... then I cut those strings..."  
"Show. Me. How."


	2. role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girl with the clown is sad

In the dark hours of the night, when the television was supposedly off (and unplugged more often than not) they would face each other. He never seemed very happy when she showed up, he'd shake and yell. He'd tell her to go away and that he wanted to go home. She didn't understand, why was he so upset? He had her as a friend, and that big man with the funny white shoes. But he seemed to have trouble getting along with both. If that was bad enough he did not seem to like her clown all that much either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a prompt I filled out 364 days ago at LifeIn1973@LJ


	3. Why We Were Scared of the Seventies

Gene ducked under the shade of a palm tree, standing on the edge of the Balboa Bay Board Walk. He was hardly dressed for the Southern California day, yet insisted on wearing his camel hair coat.  
"Skelton! We have to get moving!"   
Chris Skelton, who was just finishing his transaction with a man in a large canonical yellow booth looked crushed.   
"But Guv, some locals are gonna let me try their smokes." Gene looked down to the concrete pavement, all he saw was of dirty hippies reeking of cannabis.   
"You do that and I'll have you arrested, it's a promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the linking room in the Narnia verse  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wood_between_the_Worlds  
> And the idea that every creative work exists as/in a snow globe. A museum of snow globes would be a nature "portal room"
> 
>  


End file.
